kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Tenkuji
http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/cast/ is the son of Ryu Tenkuji, and the eponymous protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost. On his 18th birthday, Takeru was killed by the Katana Ganma. However, with the help of Sennin, he uses the Ghost Driver and Ghost Eyecons to become in order to fight against the Ganma. History Childhood Takeru was the son of ghost hunter and Daitenku Temple owner, Ryu Tenkuji. After the death of his father, he was entrusted with the duty of a ghost hunter as Ryu passed on Miyamoto Musashi's hand guard to Takeru. He was also placed under the care of Onari, one of the Daitenku Temple's monks. Later years, 18th birthday and Death Takeru would spend several years in his late father's lab studying the Stories of the World's Greatest People to become a ghost hunter, but eventually felt closer to despair when he wasn't able to witness any of them. In the 18th birthday, he was mailed a blank Ghost Eyecon from his late father, which was sent sometime in 2004, allowing him to see ghosts but at the same time becoming a target of Katana and Yari Ganma. He boldly faces them, but his lack of combat training eventually leads to his own death. He was soon revived as a ghost by Sennin, giving him the Ghost Driver and the duty to collect all 15 Heroes' Eyecons to revive himself within the period of 99 days. He was also entrusted with Yurusen, a small phantasm that would teach him how to use his powers. Now as the warrior Kamen Rider Ghost, he utilized his newfound power to fulfill his role as a Ghost Hunter to first defeat his murderers and then to prevent more targeted civilians from becoming sacrifices of Ganma. Clash of Specter During his quest to collect Ghost Eyecons and killing Ganma, he encountered another obstacle in his path in the form of Makoto Fukami, whom also wanted to collect the Heroes' Eyecons for unknown reasons. Other events Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future In the Kamen Rider Drive summer movie, Takeru briefly appeared and aided the Special Unit by fighting and destroying some of the numberless Roidmudes. While the TV ad trailer did not show Drive present during this fight, the scenes allude to Kiriko and Genpachiro possibly witnessing the fight of the supernatural warrior.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-drive-surprise-future-films_9.html Kamen Rider Drive *Note: Ghost's second encounter with Shinnosuke takes place sometime before episode 4. As Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru first appears before Shinnosuke Tomari in a dream the detective experiences during a near-death experience following the destruction of the Sigma Circular. Finding himself in a forest, Shinnosuke is advised by the new Kamen Rider to avoid the dark portal next to him, through which the ghosts of three dead Roidmudes, Super Evolved Freeze, Sword, and Thief, emerge. Ghost introduces himself to his predecessor as he directs him to a bright light which returns him to the real world before defeating the Roidmude spirits, destroying them with a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. Later, Shinnousuke encountered Takeru again when he was searching for his Newton Eyecon and retrieved it. Shinnnouske recognized him from his dream but Takeru did not recognize him and introduced himself. Takeru let Shinnousuke borrow the Eyecon to save Kiriko when she was taken hostage by the Neo-Shade leader Keisuke Okamura so the terrorist could get the Eyecon. At first, the Eyecon uses its power to create an illusion of the Drive Driver to tempt the former Rider to use it so he could have his powers back. Shinnosuke used his police revolver instead to shoot Keisuke in the shoulder to disable and arrest him, freeing Kiriko. Shinnosuke then gave back the Eyecon to Takeru who was watching from afar and the young Rider told his companion Yurusen that he might meet the police detective again someday. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Ghost appears as the current hero in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Personality Takeru is a timid young man who at first is a bit nervous and scared when he became a superhero. His ability to make himself physically solid as a ghost was also hard to control at first as it depended on his emotional state and his emotions were in conflict due to his worrying and depression of his deceased state. Upon hearing that he only had 99 days to live, he felt he couldn't achieve his goal of obtaining the other Eyecons. He was a bit self-defeating at first due to a lack of confidence, something that faded away by the time he meets Shinnosuke Tomari. Takeru also seems to get angered by anyone who does not value their own lives or the lives of others, as being dead has given him the perspective to cherish/protect all life and enjoy the time he has left while trying to restore himself. Powers and Abilities ;Limbo :Having been resurrected by Sennin through the Ghost Eyecon after his death at the hands of the Ganma, Takeru is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days. This limit will be lifted should Takeru assemble all 15 hero Eyecons, which would also complete his resurrection. However, should he fail in his objective, Takeru will die permanently. As a ghost, Takeru possesses a number of traits which distinguish him from living humans in addition to his use of the Eyecons to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. :;Invisibility/Intangibility ::Like the Ganma, the deceased Takeru is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. However, as noted by Yurusen, this ability depends on his emotional state, with Takeru initially fluctuating between being visible and invisible before he soon masters the ability. Like any ghost in popular fiction, Takeru can use his intangibility to phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and reemerge elsewhere. :;Indestructibility ::According to Yurusen, due to Takeru already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time. However, as Takeru soon finds out, he can still feel pain as he experiences when he is attacked by the Ganma or feels a force of impact such as a fall from a building. This makes Ghost not a truly unstoppable obstacle to the Ganma, as an overwhelming sensation of pain can cause him to pass out or temporarily be unable to counterattack. Damashii Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Specter, Ghost normally bears the on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to perceive and sense Ganma within a 5 km. radius, as well as using it as a weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personapantheon/001.html By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Ghost can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} attack. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Ghost.Uchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Standard= *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. is Ghost's default orange form. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/oredamashii/ This form debuts in episode 1. As Ore Damashii, Ghost's fighting style is agility-based where he utilizes his natural abilities as a ghost to briefly "float" and quickly levitate short distances to and away from his opponent either for fast strikes or to evade enemy attacks. This Damashii's Omega Drive finisher is a flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in orange flame. Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Drive 47-48, Episodes 1-5, Chou Movie War Genesis - Musashi= Musashi Damashii *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is Ghost's red swordsman-based form themed after , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the Niten-ryū katana swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Musashi Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ This form debuts in episode 1. As Musashi Damashii, Ghost is able to utilize the Gan Gun Saber in its Nitouryu Mode and uses Niten-ryū swordsmanship. Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episodes 1-3, Chou Movie War Genesis - Edison= Edison Damashii *'Height': 207 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 9.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.6 sec. is Ghost's yellow electricity-based form themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii/ This form debuts in episode 2. As Edison Damashii, the two antennae on Ghost's allows him to conduct electricity and use it to charge his Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode for electricity-based shooting attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into Ghost whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personainventor/ Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episodes 2-3 - Robin= Robin Damashii *'Height': 207.5 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. is Ghost's green archer-based form themed after , a legendary outlaw whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. Accessed through the Robin Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/robindamashii/ This form debuts in episode 3. In terms of overall stats, Robin Damashii is Ghost's most balanced form after Ore Damashii, being slightly weaker than Musashi Damashii, but with an overall increase in running speed, serving as a better substitute for Ore Damashii. As Robin Damashii, Ghost has a more enhanced combat precision than Newton Damashii. By combining the Condor Denwor Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to form its Arrow Mode, Ghost is able to use archery-based attacks with great effect. This Damashii's Omega Drive finisher allows Ghost to create several duplicates of the user to attack with. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Newton= Newton Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Ghost's blue power-based form themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Newton Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/ This form debuts in episode 4. As Newton Damashii, Ghost is armed with a pair of orb-like gloves on his hands infused with the power to manipulate gravity by generating gravitational pulses for either knocking back enemies or weighing them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can instead use his gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. By initiating the Ghost Driver's Omega Drive function, it increases the gloves' gravitational powers depending on which one Ghost chooses to use, extending its maximum radius to 5 km.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/005.html Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Episode 4 }} - Other= Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's black, white, and gray piano-based form themed after , the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the . Accessed through the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. This form debuts in episode 6. As Beethoven Damashii, Ghost can create energy constructs of music notes through sound and manipulate them in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via gestures of the hands. This Damashii's Omega Drive finisher releases a powerful sonic attack, which fires musical notes at the target to destroy them. Appearances: Episode 6 - Billy the Kid= Billy the Kid Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. This form debuts in episode 7. As Billy the Kid Damashii, Ghost can either wield two guns in the form of the Gan Gun Saber and Bat Clock in their Gun Modes or transform the Gan Gun Saber into its Rifle Mode configuration by combining it with the Bat Clock Ghost Gadget. Appearances: Episode 7 - Benkei= Benkei Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's white warrior monk-based form themed after . Accessed through the Benkei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. Not much is known about Benkei Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time. - Himiko= Himiko Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's pink shaman-based form themed after . Accessed through the Himiko Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. Not much is known about Himiko Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time. }} - Super= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's red evolved form of Ore Damashii with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Tokon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona.Picture of toy catalog showing the Tokon Boost Eyecon in the Ghost Driver. As Tokon Boost Damashii, Ghost is armed with the Sunglasslasher. - Goemon= Goemon Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's light green ninja/kabuki-based form themed after , a Japanese ninja thief whom, like Robin Hood in England, stole from the wealthy and gave to the poor. Though accurate historical accounts of his life are scarce, many folk legends are told based on his supposed exploits and are reenacted in classic theater plays, thus making him a prominent figure in modern Japanese pop culture. Accessed through the Goemon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. Not much is known about Goemon Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time. - Ryoma= Ryoma Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's purple samurai-based form themed after , a samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prevented him from seeing his work. Accessed through the Ryoma Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. Not much is known about Ryoma Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time. }} - Special= is Ghost's cyan Zen Buddhist monk-based form themed after . Accessed through the Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!. }} - Ganbarizing= These forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xBpUEAkftQ&feature=youtu.be&t=7m8s - Santa= Santa Damashii http://41.media.tumblr.com/4b77095d3c29ebc6d42cf9c65534ed9f/tumblr_nw8pdhxrgB1utj85ho1_500.jpg is Ghost's Christmas-based form themed after , the legendary holiday figure who is loosely based off of , the 4th century Greek Bishop who was the Christian patron saint of children and gift giving. Accessed through the Santa Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. In this form, Ghost wears Santa's coat and has a Christmas Tree on his mask. It is unknown what powers it has or if this form will appear in the series at this time. - Kamehameha= Kamehameha Damashii is Ghost's red and gold monarch-based form themed after , the late 18th century ruler of Hawaii who was responsible for its unification and keeping foreign influence from removing the island's sovereignty and culture while managing trade and commerce with the outside world to bring the island's economy into a new age of prosperity. Accessed through the Kamehameha Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown Persona. Kamehameha Damashii's powers are unknown at this time. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. They also granted the ability to observe the Ganma when Takeru was alive. *Ghost Gadgets - Ghost's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing devices Weapons *Gan Gun Saber - Standard sidearm weapon *Unnamed gloves - Ghost Newton Damashii's personal weapons: **Repulsion Glove - Right hand **Attraction Glove - Left hand *Sunglasslasher - Ghost Tokon Boost Damashii's personal weapon Vehicles *Iguana Ghostriker - Combined form of Ghost's personal vehicles: **Machine Ghostriker - Ghost's Rider Machine **Captain Ghost - Ghost's pirate galleon-like mecha Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takeru Tenkuji is portrayed by . As a child, Takeru is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Sho Sakai in Kamen Rider Wizard. As Kamen Rider Ghost, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost, Ghost is labelled and . Notes *Takeru is the first Primary Rider whose first name is entirely in Katakana and not in form of Kanji, much like some Super Sentai characters. *Ghost's main form having glowing light up features on the body armor and mask is similar to the Riders of Kamen Rider 555. **His transformation is also similar to the Riders from 555, where the glowing features on his suit appear first before the entire suit materialises around him. *Ghost's forms being a layer of armor/clothing over a base form is similar to the riders of Kamen Rider Gaim. *Ghost's Robin Damashii is similar to Kuuga's Pegasus Form, as both are green Rider forms who wield crossbow weapons. *Takeru is the third Heisei Phase 2 rider to question how to use their driver during the start of the battle and being told the way to use it, after Gentaro Kisaragi and Shinnosuke Tomari. *Takeru beats Kouta Kazuraba's record of how many times he met his predecessor before the premiere of his own series with a total of three times (Takeru met Drive in the last two episodes of his series and one of his movies, while Kouta only met Wizard in the last two episodes of his series). References Category:Primary Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Ghost Characters